EvErYtHiNg i'M nOt
by AsThePartiesFade
Summary: Frank Iero transfers to a new boarding school. The office screws up and he ends up in a room with Gerard Way and there's only one bed. They hate each other, but at 15, Hate is the same as Love, is it not?
1. A Place in the Dark

**Heyyz! I'm BACK! Yeah, so I'm working on a bunch of stuff right now.**

**I own nothing except for the plotline.**

1. A Place in the Dark (Frank's P.O.V.)

I sigh quietly, and knock on the door of room 63A. Almost immediately, the door swings open, revealing a boy with long raven hair, hazel eyes, and the most pallid skin I've ever seen.

"Can I help you?" He asks, annoyance in his voice. Judging from the slept-in appearance of his jeans and Misfits T-shirt, I've woken him from a nap.

"Um, hi. I'm Frank Iero, your new roommate." I reply, looking down at the floor. The boy makes a loud noise of insolence. I glance up at him long enough to read the confusion and anger on his face.

"This is a joke." He says bitterly. "There aren't even two beds in this room." My eyes widen involuntarily._ Oh. My. God. Will I have to share a bed with this guy?_

"T- This is 63A, right?" Please let this be the wrong room. _Please._

"Yes."

_Ohh, is going to be interesting ._I think as the boy steps aside to let me in to the room. My gaze floats across the room. _Well, this is… Emo._

Twin bed with black sheets and charcoal comforter, weird alternative band posters covering the walls, black rug with a Gothic cross on it._ Sigh. I'm being punished for something, aren't I?_

"Well, I'm off to talk to the dorm manager. Don't break anything." He says, walking out the open door and slamming it behind him with a loud bang.

I run a hand through my dark, Criss Angel style hair. _Why, oh, why did this happen?_ I think._ Couldn't I have just gotten someone normal or friendly? What did I do?_

I begin pacing the room, and just as I pass the bed for the fifth time, I notice a notebook lying open on the bedspread. I pick it up and begin reading what's written on the page.

_"__Skylines and Turnstiles"_ I read aloud. It looks like some weird kind of song.

_You're not in this alone_

_Let me break this awkward silence_

_Let me go_

_Go on record_

_Be the first to say I'm sorry_

_Hear me out_

_And if you'll take me down_

_Or would you lay me out_

_And if the world needs something better_

_Let's give them one more reason _

_Now now now_

_We walk in single file_

_We light our rails and punch our time_

_Ride escalators colder than a cell_

_This broken city sky_

_Like butane on my skin_

_And stolen from my eyes_

_Hello angel_

_Tell me where are you_

_Tell me where we go from here_

_This broken city sky (this sky)_

_This butane on my skin_

_And stolen from my eyes_

_Hello angel _

_Tell me where are you_

_Tell me where we go from here_

_Tell me we go from_

_And in this moment we can close our lids_

_On burning eyes_

_Our memories blanket us with friends we know_

_Like fallout vapors_

_Steel corpses stretched out towards an ending sun_

_Scorched to black_

_It reaches in and tears your flesh apart_

_As ice cold hands rip into your heart_

_That's if you still got one that's left_

_Inside that cave you call a chest_

_And after seeing what we saw_

_Can we still reclaim our innocence?_

_And if the world needs something better_

_Let's give them one more reason now_

_This broken city sky_

_Like butane on my skin_

_And stolen from my eyes_

_Hello angel_

_Tell me where are you_

_Tell me where we go from here_

_This broken city sky (this sky)_

_This butane on my skin_

_And stolen from my eyes_

_Hello angel _

_Tell me where are you_

_Tell me where we go from here_

_Tell me we go from here._

Alrighty, then. _That's_ not freaky or anything. I sit gingerly down on the bed and flip through the pages of the notebook. There are lots of song lyrics and titles written in it. I must have sat here –invading Gerard's (I found his name in the front of the book) privacy – longer than I thought, because just then, the door swings open. I attempt to hide the notebook before Gerard notices me.

"_What_ are you doing with my notebook?" Too late.

"I'm sorry, Gerard. I was curious." And curiosity killed the cat.

Gerard snatches the book out of my hand, anger clear on his face. He pulls open the nightstand and places the notebook in there, then slams the drawer shut. "Don't touch my stuff unless I say so."

"Okay. So… what did the dorm manager say?" I ask, trying to lighten the subject.

"He said that, no, this isn't just a screw-up, and that, until they get another bed in here, we'll have to share." _Oh, joy! I get to share a bed with a hostile guy who doesn't like me! Yay!_

Gerard sits next to me and then draws his knees up to his chest. I can almost _see_ the depressed aura about him. But why he's depressed, I don't have a clue.

**What'd y'all think? REVIEWS MAKE FRANKIE HAPPY!**


	2. A Reason to Believe

**Second Chappy!**

2.A Reason to Believe (Gerard's P.O.V.)

_Please, please, please don't let Frank find out,_ I pray that night. I'm completely terrified that my new roommate is going to find out that I'm –insert sigh here- gay. The last time that happened, with my last roommate, Bert, I was outed to the entire school, and I lost the best friend I've ever had.

" Are you sure there's enough room, Gerard? I can sleep on the floor if there's not. It was your bed in the first place."

I run my hand through my hair. "There's enough room, Frank. We should be okay. And I wouldn't make anyone sleep on this hard floor. I've done it before and it sucks." Frank cracks a smile.

His smile is cute. So is he. _No wait! Gerard, don't think like that!_ But I can't help it. His soft- looking, choppy dark chocolate hair and shy chestnut eyes- which are surrounded by the kind of long, dark lashes that most boys don't care about and most girls will kill for- contrast nicely with his cream-and-roses skin.

"Why are you staring at me?" Frank asks. I futilely attempt to fight back the blush that is creeping up my cheeks.

"Um, sorry, I didn't realize I was staring." I lie quickly. "I kind of zoned out." _Please believe me!_

"Oh." Frank says, skepticism in those pretty eyes. I mentally face palm myself._ Nice going, dipoff!_

I sigh, and glance over at my digital clock. 11:52 pm the display reads. I yawn, despite not having felt tired until now. "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

Frank shakes his head. "Not right now. I'm gonna read for a bit." He bends over and pulls a well-loved copy of _The Catcher in the Rye_ and a book light out of his bag. "You can turn the light off, Gerard."

"`Kay" I flip the light off, before lying down on the bed and rolling over to my usual spot against the wall. "Night, Frank" I murmur, pulling the comforter up onto me.

" Night Gerard."

(Frank's P.O.V.)

_"__They let me give them ten bucks as a contribution. They kept asking me if I was sure I could afford it and all. I told them-" _

I let my breath out in a quiet huff, as to not disturb Gerard. I can barely concentrate on _The Catcher in the Rye, _although it's one of my favorite books. All I can think about is _Gerard._

After the "notebook incident", he was a lot nicer to me. We started talking and found out that- despite our "decorating differences" – we're actually pretty similar. We're both from Belleville; we both love the book _Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance_; and we both have an intense passion for music.

I smile to myself. That last subject was pretty amusing, actually. We talked about bands we were in at one point. Gerard had been in a few. He had been kicked out of one because of his "severely lacking guitar skills". Mostly, he'd said, he enjoyed singing. At my request, he even sang for me. Something he'd written called "Disenchanted" I can still remember the lyrics.

_Well, I was there on the day_

_They sold the cause for the queen_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself_

_But it started with an alright scene_

_It was the roar of the crowd_

_That gave me heartache to sing_

_It was a lie when they smiled_

_And said you won't feel a thing_

_And as we ran from the cops_

_We laughed so hard_

_It would sting._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Whoa, oh._

_If I'm so wrong,_

_How can you listen all night long_

_How will it matter_

_After I'm gone_

_Because you never learned a goddamned thing_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong_

_Wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to you_

_I spent my high school career_

_Spit on and shoved to agree_

_So I could watch all my heroes_

_Sell a car on TV_

_Bring out the old guillotine_

_We'll show them what we all mean_

_Yeah, yeah._

_Whoa, oh._

_If I'm so wrong,_

_How can you listen all night long_

_How will it matter_

_After I'm gone_

_Because you never learned a goddamned thing_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong_

_Wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to you_

_So go_

_Go away_

_Just go_

_Run away_

_But where did you run to?_

_And where will you hide?_

_Go find another way_

_Price you pay_

_Whoa_

_Whoa, oh_

_Whoa_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_If I'm so wrong,_

_How can you listen all night long_

_How will it matter_

_After I'm gone_

_Because you never learned a goddamned thing_

_You're just a sad song_

_With nothing to say_

_About a lifelong_

_Wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to you_

_At all_

_At all_

_Oh, at all._

Gerard has a truly beautiful voice. That, mixed with the obvious emotion behind the lyrics, is frankly, moving. Every note resonated perfectly. Every sorrowful word wrenched my heart. I can't imagine anything lovelier.

I sigh, close my book, and then place it back into my bag. I cradle my head- that is filled with a torrent of confusing emotions- in my hands, and take a deep, calming breath. Silently, I stand up and pad over to the bed, before lying gingerly next to Gerard's sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams, angel." I whisper, snuggling under the covers.

**_Sooooo? _Is this story good? Should I continue?**


End file.
